


Perfectly Her

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary and Izzy Deserve to be Happy Together OKAY, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Girls in Love, Kid Fic, Kissing, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wives, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Clary had finally gotten the kids to sleep after three hours of bedtime stories, an hour of singing, and thirty minutes of cuddling and she wasn't about to let Izzy wake them up.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	Perfectly Her

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Girl by SYML](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9s1tt9HCwk).

Clary had finally gotten the kids to sleep after three hours of bedtime stories, an hour of singing, and thirty minutes of cuddling. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy spending time with the twins but sometimes, it was time that could be spent doing one of the other million things she had to do around the house. She slipped her way out of the bed with a kiss on each of their heads and snuck out the door, pulling it closed with an almost silent click. 

And then she heard the heels on the hardwood. She sprinted down the hallway, her slippered feet slipping and sliding as she tackled Izzy onto the carpet. They landed with a soft thwack on the floor, Clary on top of Izzy with a hand over her mouth. Izzy mumbled into her hand but Clary shushed her with an unoccupied finger. 

“Iz, I love you,” Clary whispered as she slowly removed her hand from Izzy’s mouth. Izzy was struck silent by the eyebrow raise Clary gave her. She continued on, “but if you don’t take off those noisemakers you call shoes right this second, you’re putting the kids back to bed.” Izzy nodded and Clary thought she saw a bit of an eye roll. 

“‘Welcome home my wonderful, hardworking, beautiful wife. Your feet must be killing you from running an entire Institute and not having a moment to sit all day. Let me take those heels off and rub your tired feet’,” Izzy mocked, sarcasm oozing from each word. Clary made a move to get off of her in annoyance but Izzy grabbed her hips and pulled her back down. “What’s up, angel?” Izzy asked softly as she brushed a strand of hair back from Clary’s eyes. 

“I’m tired too, Iz. I know you’re working so incredibly hard at the Institute, but by the Angel…” Clary exhaled deeply and leaned down to nuzzle her face into Izzy’s neck. “The kids are hard work, too,” she mumbled. Izzy wrapped her hands tighter around Clary’s waist and held her for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair. 

“I know they are. And I hope you know how much I appreciate you and all that you do for them,” Izzy whispered. She moved on hand to stroke Clary’s hair and Clary instantly relaxed into her touch. Izzy inhaled deeply and let out a giggle as she exhaled. “You smell like paint, applesauce, and baby powder,” Izzy noted. Clary pulled back enough to look into Izzy’s eyes. 

“Is it turning you on?” Clary asked, a mischievous gleam in her eye. Izzy nodded quickly and placed a sloppy kiss to Clary's lips. 

“Oh, yeah. Motherhood is  _ sexy _ on you, Clary.” Clary giggled as Izzy rolled her over, switching their positions as Izzy straddled her hips. Izzy’s hands attacked her sides, squeezing her waist and tickling her belly as frantic laughter escaped Clary’s lips. 

“Isabelle Lightwood!” Clary hissed out, trying and failing to keep her voice down and her laughter quiet. Izzy pinched her sides a few more times and blew a raspberry into her neck. Clary squirmed underneath her and a small squeal erupted from her lips. Izzy shushed her with a passionate kiss on her lips. 

“Careful, you’ll wake them up,” Izzy teased. Clary wound her arms around Izzy’s neck and pulled her close, their lips connecting solidly as they held onto each other. 

“Mommy’s?” Twin groans left their lips as Izzy pulled away and looked over her shoulder where the quiet voice came from. Clary threw her head back against the floor before she made an attempt to get up. Izzy shook her head and pushed down on Clary’s chest as she started to move. 

“I’ve got him. Go start a bath,” Izzy ordered as she placed one last chaste kiss to Clary’s pout. “With the lavender bubbles you love so much, okay?” Clary nodded, the softest of smiles on her lips as she watched the love of her life saunter toward their children’s bedroom. 

“I’ll leave enough room in the tub for two,” Clary called after her and she pushed herself off the floor. Izzy shot a wink over her shoulder as she opened the door. 

“Lucian Alexander, you  _ better _ not be trying to wake your sister!” Izzy whispered harshly as she entered the room. Clary’s thoughts wandered to how much she loved her little family. She shook her head, a happy smile gracing her lips, and thought about how much of this perfect little life her heart could handle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this major fluff storm. 
> 
> Feel free to shout at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
